


cracks in our foundation

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aha, Crack Relationships, Explicit Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Song Lyrics, They're both bastards, basically crack relationship, but they love each other - Freeform, i dont know how else to tag this, theyre both rude ok, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: Minghao is well aware they’re still in love. He’s sure of it.They fell out of friendship, is all.And it’s getting unbearable to live when Jun’s breathing like that.(heavily based on the song Foundations by Kate Nash)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	cracks in our foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jugemjugem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugemjugem/gifts).



> hi hi hi! this is a request by dan hehehe i really like the song and the message. the reality of loving someone but not liking them is complicated enough... putting it into a fic made my head spin a bit.
> 
> thank you for the comeesh :) i hope you like this

“And I got this quality paintbrush on sale last night. When I checked out, I think I spent only less than—what—eight dollars?”

The glint in Minghao’s eyes tells their friends that he’s excited about seeing them again. It’s not always that Wonwoo and Mingyu are in town given how busy they are with careers in the growing soap-making industry. The two can feel the excitement radiate off him.

But Jun, Minghao’s boyfriend of four years, almost looks _bored_. Like he’d rather be someplace else.

And it’s making the atmosphere a bit… tricky.

On one side there’s Minghao going on and on about paint brushes and quality and bristles and hairs, and next to him is Jun rolling his eyes, clearly not bothered enough to try and hide it.

“Ooh, I also found this store where they sell ten dollars per tube, _edible_ paint—”

“Edible paint? For ten dollars?” Jun yawns loudly, stretching his limbs in a showy manner, unfitting for the four-star restaurant that they are in right now. Wonwoo side-eyes Mingyu for a reaction as they both feel uneasiness settle under their skin. “This wine is fifty dollars a glass. I might start buying you edible paint to drink from now on.”

In the normal, friendly-jabbing scene, maybe something more present in high schools, what Jun said would definitely raise eyebrows. But the way Wonwoo looks at them right now would prove that that comment right there would earn the same reaction from grown adults as well.

Mingyu, in an attempt to clear the air, tries to butt in, “So—”

“Oh, yeah?” Minghao says with a voice that he knows would aggravate Jun from his seat. He hates it when Minghao sounds sarcastic on purpose because not only does it mocks him openly, but he’s also drawling his words with a slightly higher pitch, and it hurts the ears. “That’s _such_ a smart observation. Now drink your beer.”

“ _Bitch_.”

As soon as the word spills out of Jun’s lips, the air around them shifts.

Mingyu turns to look at Minghao to make sure the other is fine. But he looks nonchalant as if his boyfriend calling him that doesn’t bother him—and it _really_ doesn’t—but Wonwoo and Mingyu are just a tad too uncomfortable about the whole thing now. They don’t want to be in the middle of whatever this is.

“Well…” Wonwoo tries with a forced smile. “How about let’s just skip dessert and continue this reunion with our other friends?”

“When?” Minghao asks, already aware of how embarrassed they are for him. Too bad, he stopped giving a shit a long time ago.

Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged looks.

“Some other time.”

* * *

Okay, it’s easy to say _just break up with him_ and _he’s not good for you_ , but if Minghao is being honest, he’s the same as Jun.

There was a time when he would try his best in repairing their interactions, trying to fix the holes in their relationship because, like any normal person would feel, he used to feel hurt over the thoughtless words that Jun directs his way.

Over the years, he just stopped caring. He gave up long ago and he doesn’t remember when, but he did, and now it doesn’t matter if either Wonwoo or Mingyu or any of their friends are embarrassed when they argue because it’s just normal.

It’s how they are now. They can make love every night (it’s still majestic, alright?) and kiss every morning when they wake up and kiss again when they part ways for work and cry together in grief when Jun’s favorite aunt who’s over 90 years old dies of falling down the stairs, but it’s just how they are now.

They’re in love, no doubt about that, and Minghao would rather pull all of the hair off his pretty head than have the love between them gone.

It’s just that something got lost along the way.

The friendship of it all, perhaps?

He doesn’t know. He’s not sure. Maybe it’s a bit of a stretch to claim that they lost their friendship (because, seriously, how do you even lose that when you’re in love?), but Minghao woke up one day and decided he wants to call Jun a _bald_ _bitch_ knowing the latter is scared about becoming bald because it runs in the family. And Jun retaliated with calling him _flat_ _ass_ because he’s always talking about his fancy pants and asking _does this make my butt look flat?_ And Jun is pissed, and Minghao is pissed, and from then they just…

They just settled into a routine of non-lovely love. Bickering. Holding onto the cracks of their foundation, from an outsider’s perspective.

And maybe other people can’t look straight at it without flinching. And maybe other people think it’s not right, but that’s already Minghao’s breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Snacks, too.

Maybe… maybe every time he can make Jun upset whenever Jun makes him upset, he inwardly smiles.

He knows it’s stupid. But it keeps him going.

“I don’t know why I’m still dating you,” Jun rants when the door to their apartment opens. He flops down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “They were totally rushing to get home because you reek of bitterness. ”

“You started it!” Minghao scoffs, glaring at the dirty shoes as he sits down next to him. “It’s always because you’re just so fucking ugly, they have no words. You know what—I don’t know why _I’m_ still dating you. Your friend Seokmin is way hotter.”

Yes, that’s a childish thing to say. No, Minghao doesn’t regret it.

Or Jun’s reaction to it.

“What did you say, you piece of dick skin?” Jun says beside him, brows knitted together.

Minghao notices the way he tenses. _Oh, this is gonna be good_. “What do you mean _what_? I said what I said,” he says with such coolness, but he’s on his toes—a little scared, a lot excited for what’s to come.

Jun can get angry, definitely, but he can also direct that energy someplace else.

Like the bed, for example.

Jun stands up and hovers on top of him, arms holding him up and pinning Minghao to the couch. “You did _not_ just talk about another man.”

 _Gotcha_. Minghao can’t help the grin that creeps up his face. Four years of dating yet it never gets boring. There’s nothing better than the thrill of knowing that he can still wind him up.

Holding onto the cracks of their foundation, from an outsider’s perspective.

But from them both, it’s just how they are.

“I’m pretty sure I just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> now that that's over... im rly sorry if it's....... that chaotic. i did my best with the prompt i got
> 
> if you wanna yell at me: [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shuquishy)
> 
> also im trying to save up and quarantine isn't making that too easy for me soooo my [fanfic comeeshuns](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co) are open if you’re interested! comeesh me hehe
> 
> you can also buy me a cup of [[coffee](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co/#ko-fi)] as support (only if it’s coming from the goodness of your heart hehe please don’t feel pressured!) 
> 
> kudos with love please AND your feedback and feelings, i wanna read them all on the comments! thank you for reading hehehe


End file.
